Jurassic Park: Dino Warfare
If you've ever heard of a game called Darkspore, imagine it but with the characters you collect being dinosaurs that you evolve and genetically modify to create the ultimate dinosaurs. Creatures Default * Compsognathus: The Compsognathus is a very tiny dinosaur that is hard for most enemies to notice and is veyr fast. As you can imagine, the Compsognathus is not very strong in combat. * Pachycephalosaurus: The Pachycephalosaurus is not a very large dinosaur and doesn't do too much damage normally. However, a charge attack can be triggered that does a lot of damage. The longer you hold down the charge button, the more damage will be done. Note that you can not attack while charging up this attack. * Gastonia: The Gastonia does not do very much damage from directly attacking but has high defense and enemies who attack the Gastonia will take some damage back due to its spikes. * Velociraptor: The Velociraptor is fast, small, and powerful. It is not the strongest small dinosaur, but to make up for this it can open doors to go to hidden areas. Unlockable * Gallimimus (Common): The Gallimimus is a weak but very fast dinosaur. If evolved to be stronger in combat, the Gallimimus can be a very useful member of your team. * Carcharodontosaurus (Legendary): The Carcharodontosaurus is very large, being even bigger than Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Carcharodontosaurus' bite does not do too much damage on its own, but makes the enemy start to have heavy bleeding due to its sharp teeth. * Tyrannosaurus Rex (Rare): The Tyrannosaurus Rex is a large and powerful dinosaur that can roar, weakening foes’ damage in its radius for 5 seconds. The roar has a 15 second cool-down. * Dilophosaurus (Rare): The Dilophosaurus can spit venom at foes, temporarily blinding them and poisoning them. The venomous spit has a 2 second cool-down. * Utahraptor (Rare): The Utahraptor is fast, small, and very strong. It can pounce on top of larger foes, dealing lots of damage. * Titanoboa (Legendary): The Titanoboa is a large snake that has a special attack to swallow smaller enemies whole. This attack has a cool-down of 15 seconds. * Deinonychus (Common): The Deinonychus is very similar to the Velociraptor, but has a different ability instead of opening doors. The Deinonychus only has to wait half the amount of time for an ability’s cool-down. Unfortunately, the Deinonychus has no cool-down abilities by default and these must be added through genetic modification. * Troodon (Common): The Troodon is a dinosaur that does a decent amount of damage and poisons foes with its bite. * Indominus Rex (Legendary): The Indominus Rex is a very large dinosaur that can camouflage. The camouflage can be done for 10 seconds before there is a 30 second cool-down. * Ankylosaurus (Legendary): The Ankylosaurus has amazing defense and is powerful in combat thanks to its tail. * Giganotosaurus (Legendary): The Giganotosaurus is a big dinosaur, being a little bigger than Tyrannosaurus Rex and almost the size of Carcharodontosaurus. The Giganotosaurus has the special ability of doing 30% extra damage to large opponents. * Bruhathkayosaurus (Legendary): The Bruhathkayosaurus is a humongous dinosaur, being the biggest creature in the game. Its size can be used to create giant behemoths. * Guanlong (Common): The Guanlong has a special ability to do a little roar that will heal it up by 10% of its health. This ability has a 8 second cool-down. * Austroraptor (Uncommon): The Austroraptor does all of its attacks quicker, allowing it to do lots of damage in a short amount of time with weak attacks. If very strong attacks are added to the Austroraptor or the Austroraptor's attack speed is added to another dinosaur, a very deadly creature could be made. * Tarbosaurus (Rare): The Tarbosaurus is a big and strong carnivorous dinosaur that is similar to the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Tarbosaurus' roar instead lowers the defense of foes in its radius for 5 seconds. The roar has a 15 second cool-down, just like the Tyrannosaurus Rex's roar. * Mongolarachne (Uncommon): The Mongolarachne is a giant spider (which will be exaggerated in size a lot for the game) which can web up foes around its size and opponents that are smaller to make them immobile for 5 seconds. The web ability has a 15 second cool-down. * Triceratops (Rare): The Triceratops is a large herbivorous dinosaur that does 40% extra damage to large carnivores such as Tyrannosaurus Rex, Giganotosaurus, and Carcharodontosaurus. * Monolophosaurus (Legendary): The Monolophosaurus is not too large, but spits out special venom like the Dilophosaurus and does have a frill (unlike in real life). The Monolophosaurus' venom causes enemies hit by it to be mind controlled temporarily and help the player. Foes are mind controlled for a period of 10 seconds. The hypnotic venom has a cool-down of 15 seconds after every 2 shots. * Raptorex (Common): The Raptorex is similar to the Guanlong, only it strengthens its damage up by 10% of its normal attack power. This strength lasts for 5 seconds. There is a 13 second cool-down. * American Mastodon (Uncommon): The American Mastodon is a very fluffy mammal that can safely go through cold, freezing environments without dying. If their fur coat is added to dinosaurs, a long, fluffy coat of feathers is instead added. If their fur coat is added to a reptile, their layers of fat is instead added. * Sivapithecus (Common): The Sivapithecus is a mammal that can climb trees to go to special areas or escape enemies. * Brachiosaurus (Legendary): The Brachiosaurus can do a special stomp attack, damaging all foes in a radius around it. The stomp attack has a 15 second cool-down. Category:Games